


Day 4: I need to want you.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: ¿Y si continúas sin mí?





	Day 4: I need to want you.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé, no sé, no hay mucho que decir al respecto.  
> Challenge [here](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html).
> 
> _Sean felices._  
> 

> ****  
> Chanyeol,

> ~~Esto es extraño, ¿sabes?~~ La gente ya no escribe cartas, no entiendo por qué estoy haciéndolo ahora. Pero supongo que intentar hacer esto con mis propias manos me redimirá un poco por no ser capaz de dar la cara.
> 
> No. Eso no basta. Lo lamento.
> 
> Aunque pidiera disculpas por el resto de mi vida, no sería suficiente. ¿No es así, Channie? ¿Podrías perdonarme?
> 
> Eres mi mejor amigo.
> 
> No lo digo para herirte, lo digo porque es completamente cierto. Eres quién siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. Bueno, podría decir millones de cosas que haces, millones de razones por las que eres mi mejor amigo y todas sonarían como un jodido cliché.
> 
> El punto es que por eso me duele dejarte. Me duele perderte, que termines odiándome. Ya sé que es egoísta, y dios, debo sonar como un maldito gilipollas…
> 
> No sé cómo explicarlo, no tengo idea de lo que debería escribir o lo que debería decirte si estuvieras conmigo en este instante.
> 
> Solo quería darte las gracias por todo. Gracias por amarme y perdón por haberte lastimado, por no poder corresponderte de la misma forma.

 

La carta no estaba firmada, no era necesario, Chanyeol reconocería esa letra en cualquier lugar.

Recordaba haber llorado mientras la leía por primera vez, dejando pequeñas manchas en el papel ahora de un color amarillo y un poco maltratado luego de haberla doblado y desdoblado tantas veces para ver su contenido.

Recordaba haber llorado durante _días_ enteros luego de la partida de Kris. De saber la verdad respecto a sus sentimientos.

Existen los buenos actores, que son capaces de expresar sentimientos ajenos a los propios frente a las cámaras o un público. También están esas personas que viven literalmente una mentira, fingiendo ser diferentes personas para conseguir lo que quieren y terminan por olvidarse de quién son en realidad. Al final está la gente como Kris, quienes toman una pequeña chispa y logran crear fuego, lo moldean como si se tratase de arcilla, lo convierten en propio.

No todos tienen la misma suerte. Ya saben, _el fuego es incontrolable_.

Kris creyó que si ponía un poco de empeño, haría que el cariño que sentía por Chanyeol se convirtiera en amor. Pero no puedes forzar a un corazón a sentir, así como tampoco puedes forzarlo a dejar de hacerlo.  
Un día lo inevitable había sucedido: Kris se enamoró, tan perdida y ciegamente que se olvidó de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Para su buena fortuna, la chica también lo amaba, incluso aún más. Era de esos extraños casos en donde el “hasta que la muerte nos separe” no es suficiente para los dos.

Chanyeol debía admitir que aquel día fue uno de los más oscuros y tristes de toda su vida. Fue todavía más triste que el día en que su pequeño hurón había muerto. Chanyeol era su propia tragedia hecha realidad.

Era el héroe que entregaba todo en el campo de batalla, era su amada que lloraba el cruel e inevitable destino. Y poco a poco se convirtió en aquel dios que se preocupaba por los humanos, pero que no dudaba en persuadirlos de sacrificarse por él.

No era crueldad, era una forma de supervivencia.

Y no se avergonzaba de ello, porque, como dice la canción, _las cicatrices demuestran que has amado_.

Ahora, a tan solo minutos de reencontrarse con el rostro que le causó desgracias y un millón de sonrisas, estaba tranquilo, satisfecho de haber continuado por su cuenta. Su corazón podía acelerarse, encogerse, dar un salto dentro de su pecho, pero al final sus pies lo llevarían de vuelta a su departamento, donde el chico de facciones delicadas y hermosa sonrisa lo esperaba.

No hay ningún problema en recordar el pasado, solo no debes dejar que este arruine tu presente y tu futuro. De seguro Kris pensaba lo mismo y estaría más que feliz de ver a su amigo, de charlar un rato y beber un buen café, pero eso no lo haría quedarse allí y abandonar a su esposa y al pequeño niño del que Chanyeol había escuchado hablar.

Llevaban caminos diferentes, destinos establecidos, aunque eso no impediría que se unieran una vez más para compartir sus logros y desdichas como los grandes amigos que fueron mucho tiempo atrás.


End file.
